Spilled Tea
by capsiclerogers
Summary: Logan accidentally spills tea on Carlos' pants, and Carlos comes up with a weird way of drying them. Rated K , but it has some suggestive themes. For Sum1cooler.


**So this is a SUPER short story about this picture: 30 . media . tumblr . com/tumblr_m0e2lmVxUV1qhvmqho1_500 . jpg  
><strong>**I want to dedicate this story to Sum1cooler. And yeah I know, it's really short but I know you really enjoy that picture. ;) Love you, Boo, and I hope you like this!**

* * *

><p>"What are you drinking there, Logie?" Carlos asked, jumping into the passenger seat of the car.<p>

Logan removes the paper cup from his lips and lowers it.

"Hot tea," he said. "Want some?"

He brings it toward Carlos, but Carlos pushes his hand back.

"Ew, Logie germs. That's gross!"

Carlos fake gagged, which spurred giggles from his friend in the driver's seat.

"Don't make me pour this on your head," Logan playfully threatened, hovering the cup above Carlos and tilting it ever so slightly.

Carlos began to swat at it.

"Wait, Carlos, careful!" Logan warned, serious now. "This thing is seriously hot and I don't want it to spill on you."

The boy in the passenger froze and brought his hands down slowly, as if any small movement will cause the cup to come falling down onto his head, dumping the scalding hot beverage. Logan retracted his arm, but at the same time, Carlos reached over to fix the air conditioner so that the cool air could blow in his direction.

"No!" Logan screamed but it was too late.

The cup full of scorching hot tea spilled onto Carlos' crotch, causing the shorter to yelp and stand up, which ultimately led to hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Ow!" Carlos exclaimed, sitting back down as he rubbed his head. "Logan!"

"It's not my fault!" Logan claimed. "_You_ knocked it over! Are you okay? Can you still feel in the… nether regions?"

Carlos grabbed for a tissue and began dabbing at his red pants. The pants seemed to soak in the tea faster than the tissue, because it wasn't working that well.

"I'm sorry, Carlos," Logan pouted. "You're not mad right? Because if you—what the hell are you doing?"

Carlos upholstered himself so that one leg was bent, knee on the dashboard and the other leg supporting his weight on the car floor. He had thrust his crotch into the pathway of the flowing air conditioner in an effort to dry his soaked pants.

"I'm drying my pants, what else?" Carlos simply stated, like this was a normal thing to do.

Logan was fighting the urge to stare at Carlos' bulge because Jesus, his hips were _right there_.

"This is making me _very_ uncomfortable, Carlos…" Logan groaned, turning his face towards the driver's side window. "Please stop this. We'll get you a blow dryer or something. Or even new pants."

Carlos stayed quiet for a moment, then shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine like this."

Suddenly, they heard the clicking of a camera and Logan turned to his right. He saw Ranel, the body guard, taking a picture of Carlos' poor effort in drying his pants. He walked away, laughing, and probably tweeting the picture to his followers.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked, trying to rotate his head as much as he can.

However, in this awkward position, attempting to turn his head around only caused him to lose his balance, and he fell forward into Logan's lap _face first_ and hitting the horn of the car.

"That kind of hurt," Carlos mumbled in Logan's lap.

"Oh my God," Logan shrieked, Carlos' face tickling his man-parts. "Carlos!"

"What?" Carlos lifted his head to look up at Logan.

Logan stared at him with wide eyes and upraised brows.

"Your face is in my _crotch_," he hissed, hoping no one was witnessing this scene.

"Oh—"

"Hey guys, we have to go… well well well, what do we have here?"

"Kendall, it's not what you think…" Logan began.

The blonde laughed and quirked his eyebrows, raising his hands.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge or anything, but we really need to get ready for sound check."

Logan grumbled and pushed Carlos off of his lap, getting out of the car. He began to walk towards the back entrance to the venue as fast as he could.

"Wait up, Logan!" Carlos called from ten feet behind him. "I can't walk with wet pants!"

Logan only quickened his pace, not because he was angry at his friend or anything. He loved Carlos with all his heart. He picked up speed because he couldn't let Kendall or Carlos see the little _problem_ he was having down south.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? :D<br>****Reviews?**


End file.
